The present disclosure generally relates to the field of finite element method systems. The present disclosure relates more specifically to self-intersection and self-contact occurrences in a design created or modified in a finite element method system.
Predicting behavior or mechanical objects is important in order to assess the operability of the mechanical objects over time. Typically, the predicted behavior is done by way of computer simulations of the mechanical object.
One such way of predicting behavior of mechanical objects is by using a finite element method, which is used to predict the behavior of one or more physical objects in a virtual environment. The finite element method may involve several steps. The finite element method may include creation of a finite element model, which may typically be a geometry design imported from a finite element method (FEM) system. The FEM system may generally be configured to allow for design of any type of three-dimensional object that a user might want to manufacture or display.
The finite element method may further include enhancement of the finite element model with material, property, load, and constraint attributes. The attributed finite element model may be transformed into a formatted file suitable for consumption by a finite element solver. The information contained within the formatted solver files may be used to generate a set of equations and subsequent solutions of the equations by the finite element solver. The results may then be processed.
In general, the process of creating a finite element model and transforming the model and attributes may result in errors. For example, one such error may occur when the model has one or more self-contact or self-intersection instances. For example, two different portions of the model may, during design, be in contact with or intersect one another. Sometimes, the finite element method may fail to deal with self-contact and self-intersection instances. It is desirable to come up with a way to create a valid mesh for the model even if the finite element solver produces a mesh with self-contacting and self-intersecting instances. In such a system, it is desirable to preserve the continuity of the finite element method starting with the creation of the original model through the study and analysis of the model by the finite element solver.